Stuck at InventionFest
by gryffindorable23
Summary: The Diaz family is headed to California! While the Rooneys are still settling into their new home in LA, Liv is requested to be on a new show. When Liv uses Harley's newest invention, the two chaotic but fun families cross paths. But what happens when a storm hits LA, and the Diaz family can't make it home?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you a superstar? Do paparazzi drive you crazy? Not anymore! The Harley Block blocks out annoying paparazzi by disabling all cameras in a 50 foot radius! Just like magic! Buy the Harley Block today for a peaceful life of fame!"

Harley Diaz collapsed onto her bed and sighed. "It's horrible!" she moaned.

"It's not horrible," said a voice. "Practicing for InventionFest again?" Her older brother Ethan walked into the room.

"Yeah, but there's no way I'm gonna win. This is an opportunity of a lifetime! I get to go to Los Angeles and show the world my invention on live TV! I get to show off something I made that celebrities can actually use!" Then she paused, the excitement leaving her face. "But all I have is this stupid speech. I don't stand a chance, Ethan. It's best just to face it."

"No, it isn't!" Ethan encouraged. "Here, show me what it does."

Harley handed him a small rectangular remote with one big blue button. "Press that." she said. "It also shuts off phone cameras too so we'll know if it works in a second." She winked.

He pressed the button.

"Harley!" came the voice of Harley's oldest sister, Rachel. "Are you playing with your stupid invention again! I was trying to take a selfie! Ugh!"

Harley laughed. "And that's how you know it works. Well, at least in this house."

Ethan smiled. Harley smiled back at him. He was, and always would be, her favorite sibling.

The Rooney family was just settling into their new home in Los Angeles, after their one in Wisconsin had been destroyed. Joey was playing video games and Parker was looking for good places to make tunnels like he did at their old house, while the twins were relaxing down at the beach.

"Isn't it nice to finally get to relax?" Maddie asked.

"Totally," Liv replied

"Wanna go play some beach volleyball?"

"Eh, you can, but I'm working on getting a tan."

Liv watched Maddie run over and join a game of volleyball a few kids around their age were playing when suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Liv?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're a celebrity, of course! My name's Tabitha Torrace, and we want you to be on our brand new show, Rule the School! It's about four teens that are outcasts at their high school, but then they discover that they have super powers and protect the school from villains every night! We were wondering if you were interested."

"I-I," Liv stuttered, "I - well, this is a shock. I mean, I just moved to California and I've been wanting to spend more time with my family, now that Voltage is done and school is out. But I'm not going to lie, I am interested. I just need more details. And a little more time."

"Of course, sweetie! And I'm glad you're interested. I'm absolutely fine with giving you more time, darling! I just need an answer by next Wednesday. I know it's hard giving up this new relaxation time, but fans across the world have been requesting for you to play Margot, one of the main characters. I'll send you a full character report later. Plus, I've heard that you didn't want to quit Voltage. You did it for your family. Maybe it's time you start thinking about yourself. I hope you consider my show."

With that, Tabitha hung up, leaving Liv hanging on her every word.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Liv had agreed to be on the show and was already filming. Parker and Joey were already bugging her about what would happen in the first episode, because of the superhero part, but Liv refused to tell.

Liv and Maddie were hanging out in their room when Liv had an idea.

"Hey, Maddie," she said, "Want to get the family together and go get fro-yo?"

Maddie agreed, and so did the rest of the Rooney family, so off they went.

There was a fro-yo place only a few blocks away from their new house, and everyone was excited to try it, after all the good things they'd heard about it. Paparazzi were all over Liv all the way there and back, but she pulled out an odd little device, pressed a little blue button, and suddenly they all walked away.

When they got in, the kids were ecstatic! It was only Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker because their parents and their aunt had won a trip to Hawaii but couldn't decide which kid to bring, so they left them all home so it was fair. In other words, Liv and Maddie were in charge, which Parker and Joey took advantage of and went crazy with their fro-yo.

"Joey, I think eight flavors is enough," Liv finally said.

"Just one more? Please, Liv?"

"Fine," Maddie piped in, "But only because mom and dad aren't here. Gosh, Joey, I can't believe you're going to be a senior when school starts. You're acting like a fifth grader!"

"She's right," Parker added, "Get less flavors, then pile on the toppings. Now that's the way to go."

The four siblings all got toppings and began to eat. A big family came in, even bigger and possibly more chaotic than the Rooneys, and the few youngest kids nearly overflowed their cups with fro-yo. Two of the kids, a boy and a girl who looked to be around Parker's age were the only calm ones, sitting and talking. The Rooney's were able to overhear them a little, but not much. Something about an invention contest. Parker watched for a little while, because the girl was kind of pretty, and most of the girls he usually saw were high schoolers, so a cute girl around his age was sure to get his attention. But they left soon, and he and his siblings got back to eating their fro-yo.

By now, Liv was going on and on about Margot, her new character from Rule the School.

"She's a nerd at her school, and her brother's one of the cool kids, but they're still best friends. And her brother's other best friend, who is also a nerd, is secretly in love with her, but she doesn't love him back. And then her brother and her brother's friend are pretty much her only friends. She's always writing or conducting science experiments, but she's secretly learning how to play guitar, too. And her superpower is flying, but she's terrified of heights, which she was to overcome over the series."

"Awesome!" Parker cried.

"Oh!" Liv added, "And she has the most adorbsies wardrobe!"

"Anyway," Maddie chimed in, changing the subject (and causing Parker to shoot her a look saying "thank you", because he wasn't exactly interested in hearing about Margot's wardrobe), "I heard that other family that came in talking about that InventionFest contest. Parker, I'm surprised you didn't enter."

"I-I didn't know about it."

"Ooh!" Liv exclaimed, "I actually have something from that!"

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Look." She took out the remote she had used on the way there when the paparazzi had crowded around them. "It's an entry in the contest. It deactivates cameras anywhere in a radius of - oh, I don't know. But enough to shoo away the paparazzi. Parker, I think a girl around your age made it."

"Wow," Maddie added in awe. "Impressive."

"Yeah. I hope it wins."

Joey finally looked up from his fro-yo, though most of it was on his face.

"Ready to go?" Maddie asked.

"Yep," added the other three in unison.

Liv clicked the remote's little blue button, and the four walked out the door of the fro-yo place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Next up, Harley Diaz!"

Harley inhaled and exhaled nervously. In the crowd, Ethan and her parents were giving her thumbs up. She stepped up to the podium and took another deep breath.

"Hello. My name is Harley Diaz," she started, firmly yet nervously. "And I'm honored to be here at InventionFest to show all of you my newest invention! I call it the Harley Block! Are you a superstar? Do paparazzi drive you crazy? Not anymore! The Harley Block blocks out annoying paparazzi by disabling all cameras in a 50 foot radius! Just like magic! Buy the Harley Block today for a peaceful life of fame! Of course, it's not in stores yet. But the creators of InventionFest have given me the privilege to let one of Hollywood's favorite stars, Liv Rooney, use my invention now that she's back in Hollywood and filming her brand new show Rule the School!"

The crowd cheered. Liv waved to her fans but quickly turned her attention back to Harley so the rest of the crowd would let her finish.

"Anyway, I want to thank Emmaline Lance and Darren Sharburk, the creators of InventionFest, and Manny Barlin, the host of this year's InventionFest for letting a real life celebrity use my invention before it's sold in stores. I am incredibly grateful for this entire opportunity and I hope that, someday, all the celebrities in Hollywood will find a use for the Harley block. Thank you, all of you, for your time."

The audience began to clap. Harley grinned and walked calmly off the stage, meeting up with her family.

"Great job, Harles!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Thanks. Do you think I have a chance at winning?"

"Of course! If you don't, then those judges are idiots."

"He's right, Harley," Georgie chimed in, "Your invention is _amazing_! Some of the best sports stars of all time are already requesting to buy one! Plus, looks like you already have one celebrity customer."

"Yeah," Ethan added, "You didn't tell me Liv Rooney had one!" He looked off in awe, then shook himself out of his daze. "I mean, how cool is that? _Liv Rooney_! Say what you want, but she is _not_ too old for me!"

Harley rolled her eyes playfully. "Say what _you_ want, but if I actually win, I'm gonna be selling to a lot more celebrities!"

Rachel looked up from her phone and at her younger siblings. "Say whatever you dorks want, but be cool about it. We _are_ meeting her, you know."

"Um, Rachel?" Harley said, "I don't think we're meeting Liv. I think I would've been told that. Plus, don't get Ethan's hopes up. I don't want him excitement fainting, ok?"

"Whatevs. We are meeting her, though. I'll make sure of that one way or another. Ooh, I wonder if she has any cute brothers!"

The family went quiet again when another kid appeared on the stage with his invention.

A few more kids walked up to the stage to present their inventions, but soon, it was time to announce the winner.

"Excuse me," said a tall man with salt and pepper hair after everyone had presented. "My name is Manny Barlin, and I am the host of this year's InventionFest."

The crowd cheered.

"Settle down, settle down! I am here to announce the winner of this year's InventionFest."

"Harley! Harley! Harley!" the Rooney and Diaz families cheered in unison. And to their surprise, most of the crowd did too.

"Settle! Settle, please. Anyway, the winner of this year's InventionFest, to have their invention sold in stores, Harley Diaz!"

The two families cheered excitedly. Rachel barely looked up from her phone at first, but when she realized what had happened she cheered along with the rest, sure this was how they would meet Liv.

The Rooney's were almost as excited, as if Harley was one of their own. Liv had already felt a connection with her because of the invention that she had been given for her return to Hollywood, but soon the rest of the family got on board, too. Maddie, Joey, and especially Parker had taken a liking to Harley nearly immediately.

"Congrats!" Ethan exclaimed, "I knew you would win."

"Thanks!" added a very excited Harley.

"We're very proud of you, sweetie," Harley's mom praised, "This is one of your best inventions yet!"

"Wait, Harley won?" asked Lewie.

"Yes! What have you boys been doing all this time?"

"Nothing…" Beast mumbled.

"Whatever," their mother stated, "I don't want to know.

Anyway, you're sister won, and her invention is going to be in stores now!"

"Yay!" cheered Lewie and Beast.

"Good job, Harley!" Georgie congraluted.

"Thanks, Georgie."

"Well," said Rachel, "I suppose I should congratulate you and your stupid little invention so whatever. Great job."

"Um, thanks?"

Rachel glared at her.

"Wait, where's Daphne?" Georgie asked.

So after an hour of finding and chasing Daphne, strangers congratulating Harley everywhere they went, and getting rained on as soon as they got outside, the Diaz family headed off to catch their plane home, thinking the excitement was over. But oh, how wrong they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated this in a loooong time but now that SITM is back and we're in season 2 now there's a lot higher demand for fanfiction about it and I've gotten a lot of follows and favorites on this so I decided to update. So guys who followed, favorited, and reviewed, this is for you!** **Astronema2345,** **Lammyblueberry, JessJad1D, thanks for the love, you guys are great (guys go follow them)! Without further ado, let's get on with Chapter 4!**

The family headed out to the airport in Mrs. Diaz's car. Excitement was still hanging in the air, especially for Harley. After a while of driving, they finally made it out to the airport.

"Hmm," muttered Mrs. Diaz, "They are barely any cars here."

"Weird," added Harley.

The family made their way up to the front of the building, ready to take their long flight back home. But when they got all the way up, they were stopped by a man.

"Can't you see the storms?" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but the weather is terrible. All flights are cancelled."

"But-"

"There's nothing I can do."

Suzy cursed under her breath.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"No, it's fine, we just need to find a place to stay."

"I'm hungry," Beast groaned suddenly, "Can we get dinner first?"

"I saw a taco place on our way to InventionFest that looked pretty good. Maybe we can go there?" suggested Harley.

"Please?" begged Lewie and Beast in unison.

"Fine," Tom sighed, "Harley, do you remember where the taco place was?"

After about a half an hour, the family had made it to Tina's Tacos, which turned out to be absolutely amazing.

"Good call on the tacos, Harles," said Ethan.

"Thanks," Harley replied.

"Yeah, for once you had a good idea," Rachel added coldly while scrolling on her phone with one hand and eating a taco with the other.

"Rachel! This is a big day for your sister, so you could at least be nice to her! Plus, we're lost in LA with no place to stay," Suzy scolded, worry in her tone.

"Well, I'm trying to find out where Liv Rooney is right now so we can go find her and meet her."

The timing of her words was absolutely perfect. Georgie's jaw dropped as Harley turned to Rachel.

"Don't look now, but she just walked in," Harley chimed in.

"Don't joke about this, Harley," Rachel snapped.

"I'm not joking."

"Wait, wha-" Ethan added, looking up. His jaw dropped in the same way Georgie's had and he dropped his fork down hard on his plate, causing a small ting! "Holy-"

Tom gave him a scolding look, as if to say "watch what you say next".

"She's even prettier up close!" Ethan awed.

Suddenly Lewie, Beast, and Daphne looked up from their tacos with messy faces, only now aware of the situation around them.

"Liv Rooney!" they yelled.

"Hey Harley, that's the girl that's using your invention!"

"I know."

"Ugh, play it cool, guys," Rachel groaned, "I can't be besties with Liv if she thinks I have a family of freaks."

"Sorry, Rachel," Ethan said, "Liv sure is beautiful, but she's not shallow about it, unlike you. She's more than her physical form. She has personality. I don't think she'd give a girl like you the time of day."

Rachel gasped in hurt from her brother's words, flipped him off under the table, and turned around and pouted.

Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker sat down together at a table near the Diaz family and looked at the menu. After a few minutes, they noticed the large family next to them.

"Hey, Liv, isn't that Harley, the invention girl?"

"Oh my gosh you're right, it is. I heard she had a big family, but I didn't know it was that big! C'mon, let's go over and say hi. I haven't officially met her yet."

Her three siblings followed closely behind her like ducklings, all of them slightly overwhelmed by the huge group.

Finally, Liv made it to the end of the table where Ethan was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Liv, and these are my siblings, Joey, Maddie, and Parker. Congrats at InventionFest!" She looked at Harley, who seated between Ethan and Georgie, and casually placed her hand on Ethan's shoulder.

His glass shattered against the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you so much Liv, it's amazing to meet you! My family loves you! Especially my brother Ethan. He's the one who just broke his glass. And of course I love you too! Did you like my invention? I mean of course you did because you just congratulated me on it. And you've been using it. So… yeah." Harley cringed at her awkward, fast paced speaking.

"Looks like someone's a little nervous," Parker added, blushing as he made eye contact with Harley. "I'm Parker, Liv's brother."

"Harley Diaz. But I guess you already know that."  
"How rude of me!" Liv cried. "I should introduce you guys. This is Maddie, my twin sister, and my brothers Joey and Parker.

"Neither of them are cute," Rachel muttered. Harley glared at her.

"Nice to meet you guys! I should introduce my family now. This is Ethan. If you couldn't tell, he kind of has a crush on you."

Liv laughed. "There's no reason to be nervous, Ethan. I know it's intimidating to meet your celebrity crush, I learned that the hard way when I came to Hollywood, but us celebs are just like you. I have a big, chaotic family too. Though not as big as yours. But hey, I won't bite." She smiled at him. "Now I'll go get a waiter to clean up that glass of yours."

"She said my name!" Ethan cheered.

When Liv returned with a waiter, Harley introduced the rest of the family, pointing out key personality traits along the way.

"So… let me see if I can remember everyone. Raven, Ethan, Georgie, Lewis, Bear, and Daphne."

"It's Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, Lewie, Beast, and Daphne."

"Well at least I was close," Liv laughed. "Where are you guys from?"

"Well, we're from New England," Suzy said, "but our flight was cancelled, so as us Diaz's always do, we decided to ignore our problems and get tacos!"

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!" Liv chirped. "You guys can stay with us if you want!"

"Really?" Georgie piped up.

"Yeah, you guys are welcome to stay the night or a few nights if you want to," Maddie replied.

"Awesome! I'm guessing you guys are down with that?" Harley said.

"Um, duh!" Rachel responded.

And off they drove to the Rooney house, the Diaz's still pretty shaken from the night's events, Ethan most of all. After all, they would get to spend the next few days with _the_ Liv Rooney.


End file.
